


Fortune/Loss

by Xekstrin



Series: KDA Week 2019 [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xekstrin/pseuds/Xekstrin
Summary: Kai'sa lost something a long time ago. But a little ghost appeared along the way and helped her find something new.





	Fortune/Loss

Kai'sa was well-acquainted with loss. She'd known it since childhood, growing up with a perforated heart. There were spots inside her that had been hollowed out after the accident that took so many of her friends. Sometimes she joked about it, and showed Akali the news report for that day when the other girl expressed doubt. 

"I was just a kid when it happened," she explained, showing off a faded scar on her thigh. "They thought I was a goner. Trapped underground for days!"

"How'd you make it out?" Akali asked her, wide-eyed.

"Luck, I guess."

Something close to her body vibrated thinly, a ripple of anxiety. If Kai'sa had to tell the truth, that she thought maybe there was something or someone watching out for her, she'd sound insane. But the others became used to her 'ghost' as they called it. 

It became hard to ignore, after a few months of living together.

For instance, if they were all drinking tea they needed to leave an extra cup out, so as to not offend it. Otherwise things tended to go awry. Nothing major— none of them felt like calling an exorcist over it— but little mishaps. Things falling over when nothing touched them. Footsteps in the night. That kind of thing. Kai'sa's ghost even became something of a mascot; they put a reference to it in the music video, a silvery force hovering over her shoulder and giving her wings. 

"A guardian angel!" Ahri suggested brightly, taking her hands and spinning her around.

"Maybe." Kai'sa agreed mainly because Ahri had seemed so pleased by the idea. In truth the ghost was a part of her life now and had been ever since she'd been trapped in that explosion, the accident that killed her childhood friends. The ghost hovered over her from that day forward to the point that she didn't even notice it anymore. 

"Tell it to pay rent and then I'll be impressed," Evelynn said. 

So it was not unusual to her, learning the truth about her bandmates one by one. She saw that Evelynn's shadow never matched her body. She'd walked in on Ahri, lingering in the darkness, and seen an inhuman eyeshine. Akali was the most normal by far, but the way she trained and the stunts she pulled made it clear she was still not what anyone would consider average.

Kai'sa accepted it all. There were too many mysteries in the world to be left confused or stunned by this one. Her own life was a miracle; every breath she took a gift from the spirit that had guided her out of the darkness.

She loved them too much to ever want to risk losing them.

So Kai'sa kept the other girls close. She folded them into her heart, one by one, and left them there, protected by the cage of her ribs, and by the silver scales that shone on her skin whenever anything threatened the safety she'd worked so hard to build. 

Everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
